Doki Doki
by Gpilot04
Summary: Tatsumi can't quite remember something that happened last night. WatariTatsumi RR!


Gpilot04: A one-shot about Watari and Tatsumi.  They seem to be the only pairing I can think now =\  Sorry for not posting more chapters up for the others.  _  [bricks are thrown at me] x_x  Enjoy and review [heart]  Doki-doki is like the sound effect for heart beat.  ^_^;

Doki-Doki

It's very difficult to be me.  Well you probably figured that out since my job seems to hold this place together.  I mean, there are rumours going around that I run the Shokan Division.  Being a secretary mean a lot of paperwork that appeared from no where.  The pile just seemed to stay the same size: one foot high, sitting neatly on my desk.  I turned around to the cabinet behind me so I can file in more solved cases.  I swiveled in my chair to the trashcan and dropped in the complaints of the lack of sweets in the refreshment room and the plea for new chemicals and microscopes.  Seriously, why can't people live on without the needs of accessories?  Especially Watari-san.  He wasted a lot of money on those experiments of his.

As I filed in the bills for cleaning costs the door of my office is blown off by a mad blonde tornado.  Hmm, is he here for more funding?  And why is he staying here late again?

"Hello, Watari-san," I droned, still sorting the papers.  I sorted the bills in two stacks: janitor's paychecks and bills for Watari's failed and explosive experiments.  "My answer is no."

"I haven't even asked a question yet!!" he sputtered.  I hear fluttering and 003-shan has landed on my desk, pecking at the stack of bills meant for Watari.  She's a smart bird.  Probably smarter than her owner.

"Watari-san, I know you were going to ask either more equipment or a raise," I sighed and looked at him.  "Have you created anything successful that didn't cost the division bills?  I hear explosions almost everyday now."

"Oh?  Haha," Watari chirped, scratching his golden locks, grinning.  "I haven't kept track.  But anyways!  I'm here to ask you if I could-"

"I said no."  I stare at him in the eyes so he can get the message and leave.

"No, I'm not asking for more funds or stuff."

"Oh?"  Then what is he here for?  Stare stare stare.

"Can I borrow you?  Just for today?"

"…Excuse me?"  Borrow me?  What the heck did that mean?  Like a guinea pig?!?!  A slave?!?!  I slapped myself out from that random thought.  Of course I kept my cool and waited for his answer.

"No…I just wanna…ask you to look at my new creation!"  I could so tell he was lying.  I automatically said no.

"Awwww!  Tatsumi-san~!!" the scientist whined and held onto my desk, looking at me with those golden eyes of his.

Doki.

"I'm not going to leave until you come with meeeeee!"  How annoying.  These papers can wait right?  I looked up and he's still boring a hole through my head.  My breath is caught…

"Watari-san, I'm leaving but I'm not going to go to your lab where I can be bombarded with potions that will shrink me or distort my body.  Now if you'll excuse me."  I rolled out of my chair, stood up, and walked away.  Of course I should have expected that my escape wouldn't be that easy.  Watari-san had flung himself and attached his arms around one of my legs.  I flushed at that moment.

"Watari-san!"  I tried to kick him away, but he has a pretty good grip.  003-chan hoots and cheers her master on.  She joins in by nesting in my hair.

"Waah~  Tatsuuuumiiiiii~!!!" he wails and buries his face in my thigh, which is kind of embarrassing.  No, not kind of, IS embarrassing.  I blush, but he can't tell since his face is on my leg.  I smacked it away.  I don't enjoy people touching me in…weird places.  Even if it's just a femur.

After failed attempts of getting him off, I just struggled to get out of the room.  He is dragged along.  Literally.

"Ne ne!  Tatssuuuummmiiiii~!!  Just a loooook~!!" he cries, clenching my leg and trying to pull me down.  Should I be even trying to get out?  What if people saw us like this?  Argh, the rumours would certainly be annoying.  I called a shadow to get rid of Watari from my leg, but just as soon he clenches to my leg again.  He is being strangely persistent.

"Pleeeeeaaaase~!  Just come to my lab~" he said.  He looked up at me and feigned teary eyes.

Doki-doki.

Am I blushing?  What's with my heart beating so fast?

Doki-doki.

I just stare at him, just kept staring as he stood up from the ground and stared at me back.

"Hmmm," he said quietly.  He circled around me, staring, and I stared back.  What is this strange feeling?

Doki-doki-doki.

I felt myself turn red.  But for what reason?  I'm just looking at him and my heart is beating faster.  His…honey-coloured eyes…

"I see this experiment worked."  He turned to the door and locked it.  What is happening?  I feel like I'm…hypnotized?  His face then turns to me.  Watari smiled and 003-chan flew from my head to somewhere.

"If you are wondering what is happening, Tatsumi-san," he says meekly, I could see him pull out a small vial, no…an eye-dropper?  "I created something that will make whoever looked into my eyes, be kind of paralyzed.  So you can't really move now.  Oh and you will forget that this ever happened when you pass out in…5 minutes."  WHAT?!  WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING TO DO TO ME?!  Strange thoughts rushed in my head but I pushed them away because I calculated the time and he cannot accomplish that within 5 minutes.  Right?

"No Tatsumi-san, I'm not going to rape you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.  He looked at me, this time a bit sad.  What is he up to?  I can't summon my shadows.  Is he going to sabotage the bills so he can get more money?!

"I'm also not going to sabotage the bills so I can get more money," he said chuckling.  How did he know?

"I know you too well Tatsumi-san."  Watari-san glanced at his digital watch and I see him walk towards my desk.  He IS going to sabotage them!!  And all I could do was stare, but he just sat down instead.  Phew.

"Um…How should I start this?"  He twiddled his fingers and slightly pulled at his hair.  My heart beats faster.  What is he planning to do?  How much time is left?  4 minutes?  Three?

"I…l-love you.  I love you a lot Tatsumi-san!" the scientist blurted.

Doki-doki.

"I…have for some time…" he sighed and twirled his fingers around his lock of hair.  "And you don't feel the same for me either, cuz of Tsuzuki."  He smiled weakly.  Were those…tears in his eyes?

"Well…I don't know what to say…"

I have something to say!

"I'm such a coward.  Doing this…but I just don't want to get hurt if I told you in person."  Watari sniffled a bit.  "You wouldn't return my feelings."

No!  You're not a coward!  You have guts for doing this!  This would be instant suicide if I remember all of this!!

"On the bright side though!" he piped up and smiled.  "I won't have to carry this burden in my chest anymore.  So…a minute left."

I saw him walking towards me.

Doki-doki.

His arms started to wrap themselves around me.  I just stood there as he hugged me.

"…" I want to say something!

His face…it's so close to mine!  Am I still blushing?  Is Watari-san going to…?

Doki-doki-doki-doki.

I felt something on my lips.  Something soft…and sweet even though I can't really tell.  Through my paced breathing, I could smell the scent of the scientist's hair.  It's like coffee.  Was he staying up all night creating this…this…creating this???

Doki-doki.

"Well, then.  Tomorrow is a new day!  I hope you will somehow find me somewhere in your heart."  Watari-san tiptoed and kissed my forehead.  His bundle of hair tickled my neck, but I can't do anything.  I want so say something!  Do something!  But I can't.  And even if I weren't immobilized…what would I do?

Doki.

"Sorry if this somehow gives you side effects," the blonde chuckled.  He reached behind him and untied his orange hair ribbon.  "Maybe you'll remember and…return my feelings someday."  He folded it neatly and placed it in my shirt pocket.  "Let's go 003-chan!"  The brown petite owl fluttered to his shoulder and hooted goodbye.  I watched him unlock the door.

"See ya in the morning!"  His smile, was it full of tears?  He locked the door as he left.  A few second later, I passed out and crumbled to the floor.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_In the morning…_

Ow.  My back hurts.

I opened my eyes.  I'm looking at the ceiling fan.  Does that mean I'm on the floor?  I looked at around, and yes indeed, my perspective was ground level.  But what was I doing on the floor?  It's not like I pass out all the time.

"Ow," I muttered to myself, rubbing the back of my head.  What was I doing sleeping on the floor?  Was I drugged?  Attacked?  Hmm, probably Watari slipped some crazy potion in my coffee.

Watari!

I scrambled to my desk, checking to see if there were any sabotages made to increase his pay.

Nothing.

Everything was the same as I had left it.  Left it before I found myself sprawled on the floor.  Bah, I shouldn't let this bother me.  If it happens again I'll just go see a doctor.  Or Watari-san, he has some medical background.  And it will probably be charge-free too.

"Achoo!"  Great.  Now I have a cold?  Geez, something doesn't feel right.  I reach to my suit pocket to pull out a handkerchief.

Hmm?  What is this?  It's…orange?  This looks like Watari's hair ribbon.  It's…soft.

Doki-doki.

What?  My heart is beating faster.

BOOM!

I turned around and I've just seen Watari kicking my door down.  That usually comes out of his paycheck, but for an odd reason, I decided to let it go by.  I quickly shoved the ribbon back.

"Ohayooooo, Tatsumi-san!" Watari-san says gleefully.  "Can I get some more funds for-"

"Absolutely not!  What happened to the materials that were shipped in a week ago?"  Did it exploded as usual?  I sighed and waited for his reply.

"No, I just ran out," he said, shrugging.  "I was working up late last night and I probably had a break-through."

"Oh?  What did you create this time that made you use up a month's worth of ingredients?"

"Er…something to rid…chest pains!"  He beamed and I rolled me eyes.  There are medications for that, but I didn't tell him that because the conversation would go no where.  Plus I KNOW he is lying.  I just know him too well, this silly scientist.

"Fine fine.  Confidential!  Top-secret!  So can I have a raise in equipment?"  He smiles and his honey eyes are twinkling as he leans on my desk.

"No."  Did I smell coffee from him?  "Watari-san."

"Hmm?"  He looks up at me with a happy expression.  Was he expecting something?

"Did you say you were working here late last night?"  Maybe he knows something.  I can't remember anything…

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Did anything…strange happen?"  Now he probably thinks I'm going nuts.

"No.  I was too wrapped up in my work."  He tilted his head and looked at me.  "Is something the matter?"

Doki-doki.

"Oh.  No, nothing's the matter."  Did my heart just beat faster when he looked at me?  Ah, I just need some fresh air.  I stacked the pre-stacked papers and placed them in my cabinet drawers.  "I'm going to get some air."

"I probably need some too!  See ya."  Watari-san smiled and I nodded.  He turned around and I almost got lashed from his golden hair.  I noticed it's not tied into his usually loose tail or braid.

"Watari-san!" I called as he exited the room.  He twirled around.  "Yes?"

"Erm…nothing."  The scientist just nodded and pranced away.  I could hear him saying good morning to Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun.

I reached into my pocket again and extracted the orange fabric.  Did something happen?  Why don't I remember?  I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

_"See ya in the morning!"_

Doki-doki.

Hmmm, hopefully it kinda made sense.  ^^;;;;;  Please review!  It would make me very happpppppyyyy~

Special thanks to Meritite  ^_^


End file.
